An ESEEM investigation of Cu(II)-doped Tutton salt is being carried out to characterize weak 17O couplings to Cu(II) from axially bound water. Single crystal measurements are almost complete and analysis of the angular dependencies of the 17O modulation frequency lines is continuing. Further pulsed-EPR experiments may be necessary to assign the multitude of modulation frequencies arising from this coupling.